Lug
Lug o Lugh (Irlandés moderno: Lú) es un dios importante de la mitología irlandesa. Miembro de los Tuatha Dé Danann, Lug es representado como un joven héroe guerrero, rey y salvador.Olmsted, Garrett. The Gods of the Celts and the Indo-Europeans. University of Innsbruck, 1994. p.117 Es asociado con la habilidad, artesanías y artes,Monaghan, Patricia. The Encyclopedia of Celtic Mythology and Folklore. Infobase Publishing, 2004. pp.296-297 así como los juramentos, la verdad y la ley - por lo tanto con la monarquía legítima.Koch, John T. Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO, 2006. p.1200 Lug también se asocia con el festival de la cosecha de Lughnasadh, nombrado en su honor. Se corresponde con el dios pancéltico Lugus y su equivalente galés es Lleu Llaw Gyffes. También se equipara con Mercurio.Ó hÓgáin, Dáithí. Myth, Legend & Romance: An encyclopaedia of the Irish folk tradition. Prentice Hall Press, 1991. pp.273-276 A veces es interpretado como un dios de la tormentaWard, Alan (2011). The Myths of the Gods: Structures in Irish Mythology. p.13 y, menos frecuente en la actualidad, un dios solar. Lug es conocido por los epítetos Lámfada ("del brazo largo"), posiblemente por su habilidad con la lanza o como gobernante, Ildánach ("hábil en muchas artes") Samildánach ("igualmente habilidoso en muchas artes") Lonnbéimnech ("golpeador feroz"), Macnia ("héroe/guerrero juvenil") y Conmac ("hijo-sabueso").MacNeill, Eoin. Duanaire Finn: The book of the Lays of Fionn. Irish Texts Society, 1953. p.205 Para su ascendencia, Lug recibe el apellido materno Ethlenn o mac Ethenn ("hijo de Ethliu o Ethniu", su madre) y el apellido paterno mac Cein ("hijo de Cian", su padre). Es el nieto materno del tirano fomoriano Balor, a quien Lug mata en la batalla de Mag Tuired. Su padre adoptivo es el dios marino Manannán. El hijo de Lug es el héroe Cúchulainn, quien se considera una encarnación de Lug.Evans-Wentz, Walter (1911). The Fairy-Faith in Celtic Countries, p.369Hull, Eleanor (1898). The Cuchullin Saga in Irish Literature. Lug tiene varias posesiones mágicas. Posee una feroz lanza imparable, una honda y una espada llamada Fragarach ("el apelado"). También posee una embarcación que navega sola, Scuabtuinne ("barredora de olas"), un caballo llamado Enbarr y un sabueso llamado Failinis. Se dice que inventó el fidchell (un equivalente gaélico del ajedrez), los juegos de pelota y la carrera de caballos. En la tradición irlandesa Nacimiento thumb|Ilustración de 1905 de la sanguinaria lanza mágica de Lug, por H. R. Millar El padre de Lug es Cian de los Tuatha Dé Danann, y su madres es Ethniu: hija de Balor, de los Fomorianos. En Cath Maige Tuired su unión es un matrimonio dinástico tras una alianza entre el Tuatha Dé y los Fomorianos.Whitley Stokes (ed. & trans), "The Second Battle of Moytura", Revue Celtique 12, 1891, p. 59 En el Lebor Gabála Érenn, Cian da el chico a Tailtiu, reina de los Fir Bolg, en adopción.Lebor Gabála Érenn §59 En el Dindsenchas Lugh, el hijo adoptivo de Tailtiu, es descrito como el "hijo del Campeón Tonto".https://archive.org/stream/revueceltique16pari#page/51/mode/1up Una historia popular contada a John O'Donovan por Shane O'Dugan de la isla Tory en 1835 narra el nacimiento del nieto de Balorq ue crece para matar a su abuelo. El nieto no se nombra, su padre se llama Mac Cinnfhaelaidh y la manera de matar a Balor es distinta, pero se ha interpretado como una versión del nacimiento de Lug, y fue adaptada como tal por Lady Gregory. En esta leyenda, Balor oye la profecía de un druida en que será asesinado por su propio nieto. Para evitarlo, encarcela a su única hija en Tór Mór ("gran torre") de la isla Tory. Es cuidada por doce mujeres, que deben evitar que se encuentra o incluso que conozca la existencia de los hombres. En tierra, Mac Cinnfhaelaidh posee una vaca mágica que da tanta leche que todos, incluso Balor, quieren poseerla. Aunque la vaca está bajo el cuidado del hermano de Mac Cinnfhaelaidh, Mac Samthainn, Balor aparece en la forma de un pequeño niño pelirrojo y le engaña para darle la vaca. Buscando vengarse, Mac Cinnfhaelaidh llama a una leanan sídh (una hada) llamada Biróg, quien lo transporta por medio de la magia a lo alto de la torre de Balor, donde seduce a Eithne. Con el tiempo da a luz a trillizos, que Balor envuelve en una sábana y envía para ser ahogados en un remolino. El mensajero ahoga a dos de los bebés, pero sin querer deja caer uno en el puerto, donde es rescatado por Biróg. Ella lo lleva a su padre, quien se lo da en adopción a su hermano, Gavida el herrero.John O'Donovan (ed. & trans.), Annala Rioghachta Éireann: Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters Vol. 1, 1856, pp. 18–21, footnote S''; T. W. Rolleston, ''Myths and Legends of the Celtic Race, 1911, pp. 109–112; Augusta, Lady Gregory, Gods and Fighting Men, 1094, pp. 27–29 Pudo haber más triplismo asociado con su nacimiento. Su padre en la leyenda popular es un miembro de una tríada de hermanos, Mac Cinnfhaelaidh, Gavida y Mac Samthainn, y su padre en los textos medievales, Cian, suele mencionarse junto con sus hermanos Cú y Cethen.P.ej. Según el Dindsenchas, Cú mató a Cethen, y hubo una conocida frase que decía "Tú has actuado por mí Cú y Cethen".https://www.ucd.ie/tlh/trans/ws.rc.15.001.t.text.html En Lebor Gabála Érenn,§61; "The Fate of the Children of Tuirenn", Tom Peete Cross & Clark Harris Slover (eds.), Ancient Irish Tales, Henry Holt & Co., 1936, pp. 49–81 dos personajes llamados Lugaid, un nombre irlandés medieval popular considerado derivado de Lug, tienen tres padres: Lugaid Riab nDerg (Lugaid de las rayas rojas) era el hijo de los tres Findemna o trillizos justos,Vernam Hull (ed. & Trans.), [http://www.maryjones.us/ctexts/medb.html "Aided Meidbe: The Violent Death of Medb"], Speculum v.13 issue 1. (Jan. 1938), pp. 52–61 y Lugaid mac Con Roí también fue conocido como mac Trí Con, "hijo de tres sabuesos".James MacKillop, Dictionary of Celtic Mythology, Oxford University Press, 1998, p. 273 En la otra gran historia de la "damisela secuestrada" de Irlanda, la tragedia de Deirdre, el supervisor del rey es llevado por tres hermanos, que son cazadores con sabuesos."Deirdre, or the Exile of the sons of Usnech" (ed. & trans. unknown) Las imágenes canincas continúan con el hermano de Cian, Cú ("sabueso"), otro Lugaid, Lugaid Mac Con ("hijo de un sabueso") y el hijo de Lug, Cúchulainn ("el sabueso de Culann").MacKillop 1998, pp. 102–104, 272–273 Un cuarto Lugaid fue Lugaid Loígde, un rey legendario de Tara y ancestro de (o inspiración para) Lugaid Mac Con. Lug se une a los Tuatha Dé Danann Siendo joven, Lug viaja a Tara para unirse a la corte del rey Nuada de los Tuatha Dé Danann. El portero no le dejará entrar a menos que tenga una habilidad que pueda usar para servir al rey. Le ofrece sus servicios como artesano, herrero, campeón, espadachín, arpista, héroe, poeta, historiador y hechicero, pero es rechazado todas las veces porque los Tuatha Dé Danann ya tienen a alguien con esa habilidad. Pero cuando Lug pregunta si tiene a alguien con todas ellas simultáneamente, el portero admite la derrota, y Lug se une a la corte y es señalado Jefe Ollam de Irlanda. Gana un concurso de lanzamiento de baldosas contra Ogma, el campeón, y entretiene a la corte con su arpa. Los Tuatha Dé Dannan son, en esa época, oprimidos por los Fomorianos, y Lug se sorprende por cuán dócilmente aceptan su opresión. Nuada se pregunta si este jóven podría llevarlos a la libertad. Lug recibe el control de los Tuatha Dé Danann y comienza las preparaciones para la guerra.Stokes 1891, pp. 75–81 Hijo de Tuireann Tuireann y Cian, padre de Lug, son viejos enemigos, y un día sus hijos, Brian, Iuchar y Iucharba ven a Cian en la distancai y deciden matarlo. Lo encuentran oculto en forma de cerco, pero Cian engaña a los hermanos para dejarle recuperar su forma humana antes de matarlo, dando a Lug el derecho legal de reclamar la compensación por un padre en vez de un cerdo. Cuando intentan enterrarlo, el terreno escupe su cuerpo dos veces antes de retenerlo, y finalmente confiesea que es una tumba para Lug. Lug celebra un banquete e invita a los hermanos, y durante este le pregunta que pediría como compensación por el asesinato de su padre. Ellos responden que la muerte sería la única demanda justa, y Lug acepta. Él entonces les acusa por el asesinato de su padre, Cian, y les envía en una serie de misiones aparentemente imposibles. Los hermanos se embarcan en una aventura y las cumplen todas excepto las última, que probablemente los matará. A pesar de las súplicas de Tuireann, Lug pide que continúen y, cuando están heridos mortalmente, les niega el uso de uno de los objetos que han recuperado, una piel de cerdo mágica que cura todas las heridas. Mueren por sus heridas y Tuireann muere de pena sobre sus cuerpos."The Fate of the Children of Tuirenn", Tom Peete Cross & Clark Harris Slover (eds.), Ancient Irish Tales, Henry Holt & Co., 1936, pp. 49–81 Batalla de Magh Tuireadh Usando los artefactos mágicos que han reunido los hijos de Tuireann, Lug lidera a los Tuatha Dé Danann en la segunda batalla de Mag Tuireadh contra los fomorianos. Nuada es asesinado en batalla por Balor. Lug se enfrenta a Balor, quien abre su terrible ojo venenoso que mata todo lo que mira, pero Lug dispara su honda que mete el ojo de nuevo en su cuenca, causando estragos en el ejército fomoriano. Tras la victoria, Lug encuentra a Bres, el antiguo rey medio fomoriano de los Tuatha Dé Danann, solo y desprotegido en el campo de batalla, y Bres ruega pro su vida. Si es perdonado, promete, asegurará que las vacas de Irlanda siempre darán leche. Los Tuatha Dé Danann rechazna la oferta. Entonces promete cuatro cosechas al año, pero los Tuatha Dé Danann dicen que una cosecha es suficiente para ellos. Lug le perdona la vida a cambio de que enseñe a los Tuatha Dé Danann cómo y cuándo arar, sembrar y cosechar.Stokes 1891, pp. 81–111 Vida posterior y muerte Lug instituyó un suceso similar a los juegos olímpicos en la llamada Asamblea de Talti, que terminaba en Lughnasadh (1 de agosto) en recuerdo de su madre adoptiva, Tailtiu, en la ciudad que lleva su nombre, (ahora Teltown, Condado de Meath). Igualmente instituyó las ferias Lughnasadh en las zonas de Carman y Naas en honor de Carman y Nás, las diosas tutelares epónimas de esas regiones. Las carreras de caballos y exhibiciones de artes marciales eran actividades importantes en las tres ferias. Sin embargo, la propia Lughnasadh es una celebración del triunfo de Lug sobre los espíritus del otro mundo que intentaron quedarse para sí las cosechas. Sobrevivió duraderamente en la época cristiana y sigue siendo celebrada con distintos nombres. Lúnasa es actualmente el nombre irlandés del mes de agosto. Según el poema de los dindsenchas, Lug era el responsable de la muerte de Bres. Hizo 300 vacas de madera y las llenó de un amargo líquido rojo venenoso que fue "ordeñado" en baldes y ofrecido para beber a Bres. Bres, que tenía la obligación de no rechazar la hospitalidad, lo bebió sin pestañear y murió.E. J. Gwynn (ed. & trans.), The Metrical Dindshenchas Vol 3, 1906, Poem 40: Carn Hui Neit Se dice que Lug inventó el juego de mesa fidchell. Tuvo varias esposas, incluyendo Buí y Nás, hijas de Ruadri, rey de Bretaña. Buí vivió y fue enterrada en Knowth. Nás fue enterrada en Naas, condado de Kildare, nombrado en su honor. Lug tuvo un hijo, Ibic, con Nás.E. J. Gwynn (ed. & trans.), The Metrical Dindshenchas Vol 3, 1906, Poem 5: Nás Su hija o hermana era Ebliu, que se casó con Fintan. Con la mortal Deichtine tuvo otro hijo, el héroe Cúchulainn. Una de sus esposas, Buach, tuvo una relación con Cermait, hijo de los Dagda.http://www.maryjones.us/ctexts/dagda.html Lug lo mató en venganza, pero los hijos de Cermait, Mac Cuill, Mac Cecht y Mac Gréine, mataron a Lug ahogándolo en el Loch Lugborta. Había gobernado durante cuarenta años. Cermait fue luego revivido por su padre el Dagda, que usó el extremo curativo de su báculo para devolverle la vida. Posesiones Lug poseía varios objetos mágicos, recuperados por los hijos de Tuirill Piccreo en las redacciones irlandesas medias del Lebor Gabála. No todos los objetos se enumeran aquí. La narración tardía Destino de los hijos de Tuireann no solo da una lista de los objetos recogidos por Lug, sino que también les otorga regalos del dios marino Manannán como la espada Fragarach, el caballo Enbarrr (Aonbarr), la embarcación Scuabtuinne/Sguaba Tuinne,O'Curry tr., p.193, 192n "Scuabtuinné, that is, the Besom, or Sweeper of the Waves" su armadura y casco. Lanza de Lug La lanza de Lug (sleg), según el texto Las cuatro joyas de Tuatha Dé Danann, era imposible de superar,Vernam Hall ed.,tr., "The four jewels of the Tuatha Dé Danann," Zeitschrift für Celtische Philologie 18 (1930) 73–89. "No battle was maintained against the spear of Lug or against him who had it in his hand," llevada a Irlanda de Gorias (o Findias).Macalister, R. A. S., ed. tr., Lebor Gabála Érenn: The Book Of The Taking Of Ireland, Part IV (1941) https://archive.org/details/leborgablare04macauoft La lanza de Lug es de Gorias en las tres recensiones (¶305, ¶315, ¶357). Sin embargo, en las "Cuatro joyas" de Hull, el texto interambia las armas entre poseedores en la porción de verso incluida, haciendo que la espada de Lug fuera de Gorias. Pasa algo similar en el verso invocado en Historia de Irlanda de Geoffrey Keating, y en Comyn ed. tr., la espada de Lug es de Gorias, la lanza de Lug es de Findias (Lug se convierte en dueño de ambas) Lugh obtuvo la lanza de Assal (Irlandés: Gae Assail) como multa (éric) impuesta a los hijos de Tuirill Piccreo (o Biccreo), según el relato corto en Lebor Gabála Érenn (Poema LXV, 319), que añade que el encantamiento "Ibar (Yew)" hacía que el usuario siempre acertara su objetivo y "Athibar (Re-Yew)" provocaba que volviese. En una versión narrada completa llamada Aoidhe Chloinne Tuireann ("El destino de los hijos de Tuireann")O'Curry, Eugene, ed. tr. "The Fate of the Children of Tuireann", The Atlantis IV, London 1863, 157–240.O'Duffy, Richard J. ed. tr., [https://archive.org/details/fateofchildrenof00sociiala Oidhe Chloinne Tuireann. The Fate of the Children of Tuireann]. Society for the Preservation of the Irish Language, Dublin 1888 de copias no anteriores al siglo XVIII, Lug pide la lanza llamada Ar-éadbair o Areadbhair (Irlandés moderno temprano: Aꞃéadḃaiꞃ) que pertenecía a Pisear, rey de Persia, que su punta tenía que mantenerse en una olla de agua para evitar que ardiese, una propiedad similar al Lúin de Celtchar. Su lanza es llamada "Matarife"Joyce, P. W. (Patrick Weston), 1827–1914, tr. "The Fate of the Children of Turenn; or, The Quest for the Eric-Fine", Old Celtic Romances (3rd ed., 1907) (reprint 1920) en la traducción. Hay otro nombre para la lanza de Lug: "Un árbol tejo, la mejor de las maderas" (Irlandés moderno temprano: eó bo háille d'ḟíoḋḃaiḃ),:204-5, apareciendo en un verso insertado en El destino de los hijos de Tuireann. "El famoso tejo de la madera" (ibar alai fhidbaidha) también es el nombre que recibe la lanza de Lug en un tramo que alega que el Lúin de Celtchar y la lanza Crimall que cegó a Cormac Mac Airt eran la misma arma (tramo en TCD MS 1336 (olim H 3. 17), col. 723, discutido en la página Lúin).Este tramo fue recapitulado por Hennesy, en su introducción, p.xiv, a su edición del Mesca Ulad. El tramo ocurre en el manuscrito de TCD MS 1336 (olim H 3. 17) inmediatamente tras el texto h'' de la Expulsión del Déssi, Kuno Meyer, ''Anecdota, I, pp.15–24. El proyectil de Lug, sea un dardo o un misil, fue visto como símbolo del arma rayo.T. F. O'Rahilly, Early Irish History and Mythology (1946), pp.60–5 La honda de Lug, llamada "Cadena de Lug", era el arco iris y la Vía Láctea. A diferencia de la honda, Lug no tenía necesidad de portar por sí mismo la lanza. Estaba viva y tan sedienta de sangre que su único somnífero era introducir su punta en semillas frescas de amapola. Cuando se acercaba la batalla, se extraía; entonces rugía y luchaba contra sus cintas, refulgía el fuego y atravesaba las filas enemigas sin cansarse de matar.Charles Squire, Chapter 5 "The Gods of the Gaels" in The Mythology of the British Islands, 1905, republished as Celtic Myth and Legend, online at http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/celt/cml/ Honda Según los breves relatos en el Lebor Gabála Érenn, Lug usó la honda (cloich tabaill) para matar a su abuelo, Balor el fuerte golpeador en la batalla de Magh Tuired. La narración de Cath Maige Tured,op. cit. ¶312, ¶312, ¶364 conservada en una copia única del siglo XVI, usa distintos términos diciendo que Lug usó la honda (aquí liic talma § 133, es decir, lía "piedra" del tailm "honda") para destruir el ojo maligno de Balor del ojo perforador (Bolur Birugderch).Gray, Elizabeth A. ed. tr., Cath Maige Tuired: the second battle of Mag Tuired (Dublin: Irish Texts Society 52 1982.), English Cierto poema registrado por O'Curry en la traducción inglesaO'Curry, Eugene Manners and Customs II, 252. Traduce 5 estrofas de un poema de una vitela MS "antiguamente en posesión del Sr. W. Monck Mason, pero posteriormente vendido en una subasta pública en Londres". dice que el proyectil disparado por Lug era un tathlum (táthluib "(hond Fragarach Lug también es visto usando a Freagarthach (más conocida como Fragarach), la espada de Manannán, en la asamblea de los Tuatha Dé Danann en El destino de los hijos de Tuireann. Caballo y embarcación mágica de Lug Lug tenía un caballo llamado Aenbharr que podía cabalgar tanto en mar como en tierra. Como el resto de su equipo, le fue entregado por el dios marino Manannán mac Lir. Cuando los hijos de Tuireann le pidieron prestado su caballo, Lug los regañó diciendo que no sería adecuado hacer un préstado de un préstamo. Por lo tanto, Lug fue incapaz de negar su petición de usar su currach (coracle) o embarcación, la "barredora de olas" (Irlandés: Sguaba Tuinne). En el Lebor Gabála,Macalister ed., ¶319 (loc. cit.) Gainne y Rea eran los nombres de un par de caballos pertenecientes al rey de la isla de Sicilia el (mar Tirreno), que Lug pidió como éric de los hijos de tuirill Briccreo. Perros de Lug Failinis era el nombre del cachorro del rey de Ioruaidhe que Lug pidió como éiric (una multa) en el Oidhead Chloinne Tuireann. Esto concuerda con el nombre del perro mencionado en una "Balada Ossiánica",Stern, L. Chr. ed., tr. (into German), in: "Eine ossianische Ballade aus dem XII. Jahrhundert", [https://books.google.com/books?id=s6wCAAAAMAAJ Festschrift Whitley Stokes zum siebzigsten Geburtstage], 1900, pp. 7–12, edited from LL 207b mencionada a veces por su línea introductoria "Dám Thrír Táncatair Ille (Vinieron aquí como un grupo de tres)". En la balada, el perro es llamado Ṡalinnis (Shalinnis) o Failinis (en el texto de Lismore),Wh. Stokes, Book of Lismore, fo. 153 b. recension of the ballad in the Notice on Festschrift above, in: [https://books.google.com/books?id=_hLEikZQOWYC Zeitschrift für Celtische Philologie, III], p.432– y pertenecía a un trío de Iruaide con quien se encuentra Fianna. Ese descrito como "el antiguo galgo...que había estado con Lug de los Mantos,/Dado a él por los hijos de Tuireann Bicreann;...".O'Curry, Eugene, "Tri Thruaighe na Scéalaigheachta (Three Sorrows of Storytelling)" [https://books.google.com/books?id=yOsAAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA396 The Atlantis] III, London 1862, 396–7. The four verses excerpted do not include the hound's name. El extracto de O'Curry termina aquí, pero el siguiente verso sigue: "Los tres héroes de pleno derecho son llamados Sél, Donait y Domhnán. El perro es la figura más clara, Failinis fue traído a Finn". Este trío también aparece en Acallamh na Sénorach aunque en aquella obra el perro maravilloso es llamado Fer Mac. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Ibericos Categoría:Dioses del trueno Categoría:Dioses del conocimiento Categoría:Dioses del sol Categoría:Dioses irlandeses Categoría:Dioses artesanos Categoría:Dioses del arte